Cupid's Terrible Aim
by Steffie1
Summary: Alternate Universe. Two most unlikely of characters must date one another for an entire week. Not easy, since they both hate each other's guts.
1. Mission: Impossible

Author's Notes:

Hello everyone

I'm back again with another fic. Some notes

1) Glyde's a member of the System

2) It's in a totally different universe to "Teisel's New Look" and related fics.

3) Chapter 1's more of a prologue, really

Characters (c) CAPCOM

Berelf Island, Elmine Island, Story (c) Steffie

Chapter 1: Mission Impossible

It was a beautiful day on planet Terra. The sky was as clear as crystal. The air as fresh as the day the planet was made. Silence filled the air, until a loud bellow screeched throughout the entire planet.

"What do you mean I can only date when I have a chaperon?" the owner of the bellow, Tron Bonne, demanded her older brother. The Bonnes were in the leader of the Bonne's bedroom. The grey-haired Teisel sat on his bed. His sister stood over him, which blocked his light. Bon Bonne left the room awhile ago. He knew his sister would overreact, so he decided to protect his ears from the loud sonic boom of his sister's shout.  
"I promised our parents I would take good care of you. If it meant that you would have a chaperon, so be it."

"I can understand that...but, a chaperon? Teisel, I proved myself to be capable of defending myself when Glyde kidnapped you and Bon"  
"That's different"  
"How?  
"You're...", Teisel's cheeks turned into a strawberry red,"...too young to know. I'll explain when you're older"  
"Huh?" ""By the way, who do you want to date"  
"...No one. I just wanted to know if it's okay with you when I date one day." Tron stammered as she felt her cheeks burn crimson. She excused herself as she left her big brother's bedroom. Little did she know, this only made the Bonne leader more worried.  
'And you wonder why I have grey hair at the age of twenty-seven?' Teisel sighed in depression.

Meanwhile on Rhyship Island, another impressive bellow filled the air. This time, the voice was male. The voice belonged to Mr. Loathe's most loyal henchman. The man famous for his affection for all things avian: Glyde. The bellow of,"What?!" emphasized everything the Avian Avenger felt.

"Yes, Glyde.", Lex Loathe grinned as he was bemused with his loyal henchman's reaction, "I want you to take the entire week off"  
"But--But--why"  
"I've noticed you've never taken sick leave before"  
"What does that mean"  
"You never had a holiday, unless it's a public holiday"  
"Well"  
"You did way too much over-time as well"  
"I'm married to my work..." Glyde shrugged his shoulders as he looked at his boss in innocence.  
"I've 'checked' your bank account; and noticed you've only spent 50 zenny. After all the years you've worked for me, that's all you've spent?"

"How did you find out"  
"I have my ways, Glyde"  
"But, why is it so important for me to have a week off"  
"If anyone found out that you've never taken some time off of work, they will tell the police I committed unfair labour practice. Our police friends won't be able to help us out then. They already did everything they could to get us out the first time"  
"...Must I just have a week off, and 'hang around"  
"Have fun. Loads of fun. Spend your money like you life depends on it"  
"That's easy. You'll have my word that I shall"  
"I'll have spies watching you all the time"  
"Fair enough. Anything else, Mr. Loathe sir"  
"I want you to be on a date with a girl you like. Treat her like she's a princess. Date that same girl the entire week as well"  
"..." Bird Boy's face blanched.

Hours later

Glyde and his birdbots flew over the island of Rhyship Island from inside his airship Mutti. The proud peacock sat proudly in the throne chair. Worry written over his face, he was deep in thought.  
"He almost found out. He nearly found out about my secret identity..." Glyde mumbled with nervousness.

"Alright, all of you know what to do?" The King of the Avians shouted.  
"Keh Keh Keh, Kidnap a woman that we would find ironic for you to date"  
"Correct. On my signal, you must go on your mission"  
"Keh, we're ready for the signal." the birdbot with an eyepatch saluted. The birdbots were ready to climb into the Glyde Drache. Each of them had a gun( meant to shoot a net instead of bullets) in their wings.  
"Blast-off!" Glyde shouted the signal. He watched as his minions jumped into the Glyde Drache. They then flew off into the sky.

Bird Boy leaned forward inside his throne chair, his fingers combed through his hair. In a moment, his third eye was visible.  
"Nothing to worry about. They'll kidnap that police lady. They know it's ironic for me to date her." Svelte Swan giggled with nervousness. Truth be told, he always had a crush on that police woman. She was everything he wanted in a woman. She was far better than any other woman he'd met. Tron Bonne paled in comparison to her.

After what felt like hours, the Glyde Drache came back. The birdbots carried a giant net(which was obvious something was trapped inside) with effort, despite the fact the fifty avian robots carried their captive.  
"You've done it! I'm very proud of you!" Pretty Boy congratulated them with motherly pride. He rushed up to them, then picked the bundle up with the greatest of ease. Needless to say, the birdbots were shocked to the core.

As he mumbled praises to his minions, he removed the net from around his captive. "Now, I can have my...date?" the colour from Glyde's face bleaked when he noticed the familiar arm of the Gustaff, then the rest of the body. The Gustaff automatically opened itself, which revealed an angry face of his rival's little sister: Tron.

"Can't you birds do anything right?" Glyde seethed after he finally found his voice. If looks could kill, Tron and Glyde's death glares would've killed everyone on Terra.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. It's A Date Or Else

Chapter 2: It's A Date( Or Else)

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story, Elmine Island, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Tron's P.O.V.

I can't believe it! What got me into this mess? Well, I'll start from the beginning...

After we finally got MegaMan off of Elysium, Teisel decided that we should explore various islands for more refractors. We tried to quit the pirate business. Really, we tried. Anyways, we arrived on an island called Berelf Island. It was half the size of Rhyship Island( and just a few kilometres away from the island as well) and was a more exotic one as well. We stopped just in front of a sub-gate of the ruins. The ruins had a more sleek( and futuristic) appearance to it. Yet, it looked even more ancient than your average ruin.

After my talk with Teisel, I decided to explore the ruins on my own( in the Gustaff, mind you. I even equipped it with the Gatling Gun). It's funny that my big brother would allow us( Bon and I) to explore any ruin on our own, yet I need a chaperon when I date? Why would I want to date you ask? Well, I finally figured what those feelings I had for MegaMan were...

I started my journey towards the sub-gate that was ahead of me. It looked so far and so near at the same time. Huh, what's that? I suddenly heard sounds of an airship that approached me from behind. I turned the Gustaff around. I felt my eyes bulge out of my sockets when I noticed the familiar avian style the airship had. It's Glyde! It must be him. But, how did he survive that train incident?!

I felt my heart pound against my ribcage with full-force. I was so nervous. What if Glyde wanted to have his revenge right now? I really wasn't prepared for this. The Glyde Drache opened up and spewed dozens of birdbots that carried guns. Guns? I don't remember them carry weaponry with them before. Glyde must be serious.

The bird army charged towards me, their weaponry aimed at myself. Before anyone could fire, I fired the Gatling Gun as if my life depended on it. It does. Several birdbots were shot down after being hit, yet more came to replace their fallen comrades. The birdbots that were left made a low-hiss sound( which sounded like an angry hiss of a goose) as they charged towards me.

Suddenly, a couple of birdbots fired at me from behind, before I could counterattack. To my surprise, they fired two nets at me. The one net flew over the Gustaff's head. The other one cocooned itself over the entire Gustaff. I struggled with all my might as I tried to get free. The net didn't even tear as I struggled. I tried everything to get free, yet it seemed the net was made from an extremely tough substance.

I felt myself being carried away as I still struggled to get free. What would Glyde do to me? My ribcage felt as if it could explode as my heart thundered against it. My breaths were short and shallow as I panicked. I stopped with my effortful struggle as I realized how hopeless it was. I prepared myself to open the Gustaff up as soon as the net's removed from it; to allow myself to escape.

To my surprise, someone removed the net. I could've sworn I heard that pretty boy's voice from outside. Okay Tron, now's your chance to escape. I felt anger bubble throughout my entire being as I noticed an unwelcomed person blocked my escape route. He looked every bit as angry as I felt. He turned around to face his birdbot army.  
"Can't you birds do anything right?" He scolded the nervous birds. I felt a bit sorry for them. They looked as if they saw death itself. I almost wanted to comfort them...

"Keh Keh Keh. But sir, you said you wanted us to kidnap a woman we would find ironic for you--" a birdbot with an eyepatch tried to explain, before the pretty pirate showed the eyepatched bird the palm of his hand. The avian robot gulped as he kept quiet. I quietly got out from the Gustaff. Before I could make my escape, I felt Glyde's fingers wrap themselves around my wrist. The grip felt foreign somehow. Those fingers felt even more hard than bone.

The svelte gentleman straightened himself up to make himself look taller, before he turned his head down to me with an air of arrogance. He wore a soft facial expression; and almost-smiled. With his face muscles relaxed, I could finally see that Glyde was actually a very, very handsome man. He actually had an innocent, child-like face that wasn't suitable for a man like him. His visible eye reflected his emotions like a crystal-clear gateway to the deepest part of his soul.

"What's your phone number?" Huh? What type of question was that?  
"Why do you want to know?" I demanded. I should've known he wanted to lure my family to a trap. I gasped in surprise when Glyde's grip tightened a bit. Pins and needles ran down my arm as my blood circulation was cut off from my wrist. How can someone that looked so frail carry so much power?  
"Just tell me, or else." the avian air pirate purred with fake sincerity as he cupped my cheek. Ice-cold. His hands were ice-cold. It must be the gloves he wore. His hands felt robotic from under the gloves. The touch creeped me out besides that. He loosened his grip and uncupped my cheek as he snapped his fingers together.

"Oh yes! Now I remember your phone number!" he replied with child-like cheerfulness as he walked up to an ancient-looking phone that hung on the wall behind his throne. He dialled our number with inhuman speed.  
"Why do you want to contact my family"  
"Calm down, Tron. Frowning like that will give you wrinkles"  
"Calm down?! Don't tell me to calm down! You're going to tell Teisel you have me hostage, then threaten him to do anything you say"  
"I'm not. I'm just phoning him to come pick you up"  
"Huh?",that statement knocked me right off my feet,"But why did your birdbots kidnap me then"  
"I asked them to get me a date. I told them to get a woman that they would find ironic for me to like. That's not you."

"A normal person would walk up to someone and ask them out, not send their robots out to go kidnap one!" I shouted on top of my voice. Then an idea lit up in my head.  
"Oh Glyde, is that woman by any chance Officer Denise Marmalade?" I grinned like a cat that eyed a fat canary. Glyde whipped his head around, his facial expression was that of worry.  
"How did you know"  
"Hmm, you admitted it. You wanted your birdbots to kidnap her, but they kidnapped me instead"  
"That's why I'm phoning your brother to pick you up."

"True true, but I'll tell him your secret"  
"What secret"  
"That you wanted to date Denise"  
"Are you blackmailing me"  
"Maybe"  
"You won't just tell your brother, right dear? You will even tell Mr. Loathe my secret. You're willing to do anything to destroy my reputation"  
"You're smarter than you look"  
"What do you want from me"  
"Instead of Denise, you'll take me out on a date."

"Huh?! What's all this talk about a date? And who's this, and how did you get my number?" Teisel's voice boomed from the phone's speaker. Uh oh. How much did he hear?  
"Hello, Teisel-dear. It's me, Glyde." My captive replied with mock-sincerity.  
"Glyde?! But, you--How did you survive that train incident"  
"With ease. Anyways, listen up. I have your sister with me right now"  
"You kidnapped Tron?! Grr! You worthless piece of pond scum, if you dare hurt even a strand of hair on my sister's head, I swear I'll"  
"Calm down, Teisel. Your hair will become white if you continue to worry like that. I won't harm your sister at all. In fact, I'm phoning you to tell you the great news."

"Great news?",Teisel's tone was saturated with worry."You sick monster! What did you do?" His tone changed to a dangerous one.  
"Nothing at all. I just wanted to tell you that I asked Tron out on a date, and she said yes"  
"Huh"  
"You heard right. Your sister finally saw the light and realized I'm the perfect man for her. We will both be dating for the entire week, starting tomorrow. In fact, we'll visit Kattelox Island first." What? Glyde never told me this! Man, why did I put myself in this mess?  
"If what you're saying is true, let me speak to Tron alone." Teisel spoke in a calm voice.  
"Go right ahead. Tron-honey, your brother would like to send us good luck for our date." the pretty pirate swooned as he shoved me in front of him. That really hurt!

I prepared myself as I answered the phone. I could imagine Teisel tried to strangle himself with the telephone cord from the other side.  
"Teisel? Brother, are you still there"  
"Tron, is that you? It is you! I'm so glad you're okay. You're okay, right"  
"Brother, I'm fine"  
"He didn't hurt you, or threaten you to date him"  
"No, he didn't. I simply agreed to date him"  
"But why? Is it because of what happened this morning"  
"I can defend myself"  
"But Tron, it's too dangerous for a girl your age"  
"Hmph. Teisel, we're just going out on a date for a week. Besides, didn't you say Glyde was quite queasy when it came to blood"  
"I'm not talking about Bird Boy hurting you"  
"What then"  
"Well--er...you're too young to understand!"

"Fine. Don't tell me what you're protecting me from!" I felt my blood boil. How could he expect me to understand why he wanted me to have a chaperon when he won't explain the reason why?  
"Tron, don't hang up!" Teisel begged as I did just that. I turned around to face my date. Come to think of it, was it really worth the damage it could cause to my and Teisel's relationship?

I really got myself into a fine mess.

Meanwhile, Gesellschaft meeting room. Normal P.O.V.

The leader of the Bonnes stood as still as a statue in front on the telephone. The receiver was still in his hands. Bon and the servbots surrounded their leader, worried about why he didn't move. The silence deafened them.  
"Master Teisel? Was that Miss Tron? Is she okay?" No. 28 dared himself to destroy the silence. Teisel turned his head before he looked down at the servbot that stood by his side.  
"Master Teisel, what should we do now?" No. 28 asked again. Teisel still looked as if he saw a ghost.  
"Master Teisel, please say something..." No. 28 begged, his worries became worse.

"Boys, we're returning to Kattelox Island..."

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. How UnRomantic

The first date's starting this chapter. Lots of funny things shall happen( or things that could go wrong, will) from now on in their dates ;).

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story,Berelf Island, Elmine Island (c) Steffie

Chapter 3: How (Un)Romantic

Glyde's P.O.V.

After an uncomfortable night of rest inside my Mutti airship( I landed the Mutti on Berelf Island before we slept for the night. I slept in my throne chair, Tron slept in her Gustaff. The birdbots slept in the Glyde Drache. ) we left for Kattelox Island. It was a long ride; mainly because of the tension between Miss Tron and I. Ever now and then, we would take a quick glance at the other to make sure the other one won't do anything funny. Thank goodness the Mutti went at the speed of Mach 5...

I sat in my throne chair, while she sat on the armrest. Now and then, she poked me in the belly (and then the sides) for some strange reason or other. She seemed upset when I didn't react.  
"I can't believe you only had enough food for breakfast!" Tron nagged as she bit into the giant red apple. Her second one. I would never understand why Carbons needed so much food. "We'll get more supplies when we arrive in Kattelox Island." I shrugged my shoulders as she threw the apple into the dustbin nearby. Her emerald-green eyes scanned me all over. They absorbed every detail of my body. Okay, why did she stare at me like that?

"Aren't you having breakfast?" Teisel's little sister asked in a worried tone. Huh? Why would she be worried about me?  
"No. Not hungry." I admitted as I bopped a birdbot when he tried to mess with the controls. He made a low-hiss sound at me in anger. I always loved it when they did that.  
"Not hungry? But, you didn't even have dinner last night..." she asked in a motherly tone. Uh oh, she must've suspected something's peculiar about me. Think quick, what should I do?  
"Oh, you'll love what we'll do on our first date!" I squealed as I held her hand into mine. Hmm, her cheeks became a bit pink when I did that.  
"What are we doing on our first date?" Tron asked.

Inside Dressmaker HipBone, Kattelox Island

"Voila, we're going to shop for clothes on our first date!" I cheered before I noticed Tron's jaw dropped to the floor. Her eyes sort-of bulged when she shot me a death-glare.  
"This is your idea of being romantic?!" she snarled as her hands balled into fists.  
"Well, girls liked it when boys buy them stuff. So, I thought it's a good idea that you get to buy all the outfits you might want here." I grinned. Her face became an interesting shade of purple. After she took deep breaths, her face became normal again.  
"Fine. We're buying clothes because we don't have any with us. Understand? After I buy what I want, I get to choose what you should buy!" she stated in a tone that reminded me of a strict mother.  
"Understand, Mommy." I teased as she grabbed my hand to lead the way to a beautiful nightgown I liked. It was a black one with something studded on it to make it glitter like stars in the night sky.

To my disappointment, she chose the tacky grey one next to it. It was more dull than charcoal choked with dust. "Stay here. I want you to tell me what you think of it after I get changed into it." Tron bossed me around as she made a bee-line towards the changing rooms. After a few minutes, I had a strange feeling someone( besides the other customers and store employees) kept an eye on me. I turned my head around and noticed a tall, macho man that wore an olive-green business suit, white collar and a red tie. He wore charcoal-black shoes that clashed with the outfit. The man pretended to be busy with a brochure he had in his hands. Hmm, a grey ponytail...

Indentification scan would like to start. Proceed? (Yes)/ No I waited as the program scanned the man I spotted.  
Scanning complete. Indentification confirmed: Teisel Bonne. So, Teisel decided to spy on me? Before I could confront him, Tron came out from the changing room.  
"Well,you like?" she asked in an tone I don't recognize.  
"No. Not really." I admitted as I rested my knuckles on my hips as I turned to face the Bonne leader again, before I faced the second-in-command.  
"Why not"  
"The black one with the studs would look so much better"  
"But, it's expensive"  
"So? I got enough money. You can get whatever you want."

Ever since I said that, she bought every single outfit worthy enough of being bought( along with shoes, handbags and earrings to match each outfit). I noticed Teisel's grin became more and more wide as his little sister bought more and more outfits. I also noticed a lone birdbot that I knew I haven't brought with me on the Mutti. That must be Mr. Loathe's spy. "Is that all?" I asked with sarcasm when I noticed Tron wanted to buy nearly half of the store.  
"That's everything." Tron grinned with happiness as I gave the cashier my debit card. She then gave me the receipt. Tron took what she could carry, while I carried the rest. The pirate princess seemed quite surprised how strong I was. Well, I'm surprised Teisel still followed us while we walked to the Mutti.

After we packed the bags into the Mutti, Tron lead me to where I could get clothes. We stood in front of Tailor Chinos. Oh no. Tailor Chinos' outfits were terrible compared to other tailors. Their outfits were awful and none suited me. They were all casual wear, or unglamorous business suits.  
"Oh Glyde, ready for me to pick the outfits for you? I'll bet you'll look great in casuals!" Tron giggled with a demonic tone as she dragged me into the tailor shop.

How did I get myself into this mess?

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Museum of Memories

Oh, that mutt's Paprika, not Glyde. MegaMan gave the people in the museum all the information. He also got some help from Sera and Yuna for the historical information.

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story,Berelf Island, Elmine Island (c) Steffie

Chapter 4: Museum of Memories

Day 2

Tron's P.O.V.

Let's face it, revenge's sweet. Glyde bought those casual outfits, sneakers and trainers from Tailor Chino( which he wasn't happy about) and he even had to pay for them all. They were quite expensive. I felt a bit worried that he spent money like a how a fish drunk water. Then again, he did insult me. I really wanted to kick him, but he turned his head around, which really spoilt my fun.

After another night in the Mutti airship, we decided to tour Kattelox Island for our second date. Teisel still followed us wherever we went like a lost puppy. I knew it was him when I went to change into the grey nightgown in Dressmaker Hipbone. That's the other reason why I didn't kick Glyde: I wanted to prove to Teisel I enjoyed myself on our date.

Glyde looked quite uncomfortable in his casuals. He wore a black long-sleeved top with a green t-shirt( that had a headshot of Reggae printed on it) over it, dark-blue jeans and black-and-white sneakers. I don't get why he wanted to wear the long-sleeved top. The weather's quite warm. I wore a black baby-t top ( which had a Bonne emblem that I stitched on), dark-blue jeans and black ankel-boots. I also wore jewellery that went with the outfit.

During our tour, I was chased by that dog that chased me before. I clung on the very same pole I clung onto the previous time that dog chased me. My so-called date simply stood there and watched me make a fool of myself. He actually tried to hold his laughter in! Jerk. I wonder how he would react if he woke up tomorrow morning without any hair? That mutt eventually left when his owner called him.

We went to shop for food supplies at Bronte Vegetable Store, Jetlag Bakery and Bakery Sharkskin. There, enough for a week. Oddly enough, the store owners thought we were a geniune couple. Well, we held hands most of the time. I found it odd that his hands felt quite cold and hard. After I studied his hands, I've noticed how perfect they were. The hands themselves were an odd mixture of masculinity and feminity. The digits were all at the perfect appropiate length. The hands felt quite smooth as well. I glance at his arms and noticed they looked quite effeminite. Yet, they held so much power.

"Let's visit the museum." Glyde suggested as we stopped in front of one. Ahh, the museum on Kattelox became quite famous as it held almost all the artifacts from around the world. Some even dated from the 5000's. Maybe I could even get some ideas for new machines?  
"Sure." I agreed as we stepped into the museum.

The Avian King and I( along with the visitors of the museum) were lead by our guide. He told us the brief history of each artifact. Glyde seemed quite bored with our guide's lectures. After our guide gave us our tour, he allowed us to have a look around. My date seemed quite distracted as he stared at the artifacts that dated from the fourth to sixth millenia. He stared at the Biometals that were in front of him.

"You looked preoccupied." I stated.  
"That guide didn't do his homework properly"  
"Huh"  
"He said that Biometal's Model P. It's not. It's Model A. Models H, F, L and P were made from the Four Guardians of X. Model V's the one that corrupted people, not Model O"  
I stood dumbfounded as he informed me of this. I checked the descriptions that were written in front of the case. They didn't even say which Model was what. How did he know? Before I could ask him, he already went to the section for the fifth millenium artifacts.

I stood next to where he stood. I noticed a very interesting painting. It was that of two effeminite men. I studied the man on the left. He reminded me of Geetz in a way in the way he dressed. The outfit even looked similar. But, the top was grey and the pants black. He had no shoes, but his feet had the same markings Geetz and Gatz had on their forearms( which he had on his arms as well). His hair was styled in the same way as Gatz's. He too had the same third eye as the servitors.

But, what shocked me was how familiar he looked. His eyes were the same colour as Glyde's. His skin tone the same shade as my date's. Even his hair had the same colour as Glyde's hair. Hmm, he even had the same Reploid ears as Glyde. "Damnit, they painted my bad side." I overheard Glyde mumble under his breath. Huh?! I studied the man on the right. He looked like Copy-X's second form but with a few differences. Firstly, the armour was brown and gold. The helmet's jewel was emerald green. The wings had feathers and were much more wide. I also find it amazing that he was a giant compared to the man on the left. I also noticed he had the same colour skin and eyes as Glyde.

I read the description in front of me. "Guraido Phoenixur: This Reploid was made in 45XX. He was designed to store all historical information from the year 200X to the present. Despite not being a fighting Reploid, Guraido can turn into his fighting form(right-most picture) when threatened. It's believed he was given this form in order to protect the precious info stored inside of himself from any hackers. It's also believed he had an extra-hard shell to protect himself as well. He was part of the Elder System, until it somehow disappeared. He was part of the Master System until his strangely vanished. He was never found since."

"..." I was fascinated. A android with all that information, just disappeared?  
"The museum will close soon. Let's go home." Glyde stated as he escorted me outside. I noticed he looked quite nervous. Maybe even scared.  
"What's wrong"  
"Nothing." "No, it's not nothing! Tell me what's up"  
"There's nothing wrong, okay! We're going to Elmine Island for our next date. We must go now"  
"But, something else is bothering you"  
"Just drop it, or I'll drop you off the Mutti while we fly to Elmine Island!" Glyde snarled like a dog. His bare eye actually glowed red. He stopped as soon as he noticed I shook with fear. He mumbled an apology.  
"Glyde?" I asked as I touched his cheek.  
"Let's go. We'll be late." he smiled softly. He held my hand into his before I could wipe his fringe out of his face.

I linked my arm around his as we walked into the sunset. Whatever upsetted my date didn't anymore. Maybe it's a start of a beautiful relationship? Nah.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. The Tunnel of UnLove

Chapter 5: The Tunnel of (Un)Love

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story,Berelf Island, Elmine Island (c) Steffie

Day 3

Glyde's P.O.V.

We arrived in the early hours of the morning as we landed on Elmine Island. My reaction yesterday was thankfully forgotten. If I hadn't sobered up from my anger, my face would've met Teisel's fist. He was actually ready to attack me from the alleyway he had hid in. Anyways, Tron and I slept after we landed on Elmine Island then got ready for our date. When the clock struck 10, we left for our destination. I didn't tell my date where we're going for our date.

Elmine Island's Amusement Park

"An amusement park?" Tron asked, her eyebrow cocked.  
"Well, lots of people go to the amusement park for their date." I grinned with sheepishness.  
"We came all the way here to go to the amusement park?" The pirate princess frowned before she sighed in frustration.  
"Well, Elmine Island's amusement park's voted the best on Terra." I grinned as I took my rival's sister's hand to lead her.

We bought candy floss and fizzy drinks when we passed the first food stand. We stopped on front of the stand where you must shoot targets before we could win a prize.  
"Glyde, I want that teddy bear." Tron begged. Her eyes were as eager as a girl that wanted her favourite candy. I shot all the targets with perfect accuracy, thanks to my lock-on target program installed into my eyes. That teddy bear was almost as big as Tron. The pink colour it had was so bright it actually glowed. My eyes actually hurt from the brightness.

We passed the second food stand and bought ourselves two hotdogs.  
We rode on the roller coaster. For some reason or other, Tron's face turned into the same colour as her eyes. When I turned my head around for a second, I heard a weird sound of someone that gagged. I faced Tron, whose face became normal, and realized I just imagined those sounds.

We went on the Big Wheel next. I had this odd feeling we were watched. We also went into those giant teacups that spun all over the place. Tron and I chose the Bumper Cars next. Teisel just had to slam his car into mine whenever I got close to Tron. Sheesh, protective much?

We stood in front of the tunnel of love. The boat was shaped like a heart. There were ten pairs of chairs in this boat as well. I felt eyes that tried to bore a hole into the back of my head. Yep, Teisel became our shadow. Mr. Loathe's spy hid in the bushes nearby.  
"Ooh, let's take this ride." Tron hinted. She battered her eyelashes as she gave me the puppy-eyes. Must resist. Ugh. Must resist. Too powerful. Must resist. Sigh. Okay, be a man and take this ride.

Later

We were deep inside the tunnel of love. I had my night vision activated. The Bonne leader( and a servbot with a wig) sat behind us. Whenever I wrapped my arm around Tron's shoulder, I heard a dog snarl from behind me. But, whenever I turned around to face the dog Teisel was where the growl came from. This happened during our entire ride.

Who hired Teisel to be our shadow? We already have our own, thanks.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. My Dinner with Glyde

Chapter 6: My Dinner with Glyde

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story,Berelf Island, Elmine Island (c) Steffie

Day 4

Tron's P.O.V.

Thursday was different compared to our other dates. One: I got to choose where to go( and what to do) for today. Two: we simply sat around inside the Mutti. We avoided each other most of the time. When I had a shower, he fiddled on his machines. When I cleaned the Gustaff, he ordered his birdbots to clean the Mutti. This carried on throughout the day.

I decided that we should go to Rhyship Island. A new restaurant, named Subaru Star, opened in Gold City. It was known as an exquisite place where only the richest would dine. Maybe this would break Glyde? I couldn't believe that he tolerated the whole dating thing this entire time. Plus, I found it quite hard to date him. He hardly had a romantic bone in his body. When he does have a squirt of romance, my brother Teisel would spoil it for us both. I also only tolerated our dating by imagining him to be MegaMan.

Night time, outside Subaru Star

"Table for two?" A snobby waiter asked us in a tone that implied he looked down on us. I wore the black dress with white studs, black high-heels and long white night-gloves. I wore a diamond necklace, diamond earrings and one diamond bracelet around one wrist. I wore a black hairband that also had white studs. Glyde wore a black tuxedo, black business shoes, red bowtie and white gloves.  
"Yes, please." Glyde replied with snottiness.  
"Name"  
"Tron Bonne and Glyde Raido"  
"Follow me to your table." The waiter said in a tone which sounded to me he didn't want us to.

We followed him towards our table as I observed how many people there were. The upperclass of Gold City were all here. The men looked as if they had cramps which gave them their grumpy attitude. The women's faces were caked with make-up; and they wore their entire jewellery collection on their very being. We sat at our table; one that was veiled by a red table cloth that looked like silk. The waiter lit our candle. Heh, dinner by candlelight. The waiter gave us a menu before he left.

"Would you like to make your order?" the snooty waiter grunted after he returned.  
"The lobster special." Glyde stated as he pointed at the menu. Ack! That's expensive. Was this lobster made out of gold?  
"And you, Miss"  
"I'll have"  
"The lobster special as well." Bird Boy ordered for me. Hey, don't I have a say?  
"Very well. Anything to drink?" The waiter jolted down on his notepad.  
"No thanks." "Very well." the waiter bowed before he left.  
"I am able to order for myself, y'know." I hissed under my breath as I drummed my fingers on the table.  
"But, you'll order the lobster anyways"  
"Maybe." I sighed. Silence loomed over us as we simply waited for the waiter to arrive.

"So, what can you say about yourself?" I asked him. His eye bulged when I asked him the question. His expression reminded me of Teisel's when Bon Bonne asked a question that embarrassed my brother for some strange reason. I don't know till this day what Bon asked Teisel.  
"Like what?" he asked in a defensive tone.  
"Family, friends, hobbies, dreams. Stuff like that"  
"Umm"  
"Well"  
"Mr. Loathe found me on Calbania Island, and took me in"  
"Oh? What were you doing on Calbania Island"  
"I lived there for almost my entire life. The base I used to have was built over my previous home. That home was destroyed by a natural disaster"  
"And your family? I've never heard you talk about your family before"  
"I don't have one"  
"Oh. Sorry. What about your friends"  
"My best friend died a long time ago." Glyde sighed. He whispered in a sad tone," Denise had her personality while you had her looks. Just dye your hair into my hair colour and wear red contacts and you'll look just like her. Just wear the robes Master Thomas wore( but they should be grey where there were purple) and you'd be the spitting image of her""I'm very loyal to Mr. Loathe for a good reason. He saved me. I was left for dead when he had found me. I will always be in his debt. He saved me when I had nothing; and gave me everything."

We ate quietly after the waiter gave us our order. We then ordered the Luna Strumm Special. A delicious dessert. After Glyde paid the bill, we had a night stroll. It wasn't a romantic one( I had more fun when I found out No. 40 dug into my top drawer). After the stroll, the birdbots came to pick us up in the Mutti.

The entire night I felt sorry for Glyde. I couldn't imagine losing my entire family. It was bad enough we lost our parents when I was very young. Then again, some people would have nothing and still had an optimistic view on life.

At least the week will be over soon.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. Movie Mayhem

Chapter 7: Movie Mayhem

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story,Berelf Island, Elmine Island (c) Steffie

Day 5

Glyde's P.O.V.

Tron and I arrived at Berelf Island for our date. We decided to go to the movies. Boring. To make matters worse, Tron made me wear the navy-blue long-sleeved top with the red t-shirt. I also wore black jeans and black-and-white trainers. Tron wore a pink top, blue jeans and black-and-white sneakers.

Bass & Treble Theatre

"What should we watch?" Tron asked as we studied the posters. Hmm, there were quite a lots of movies to choose from. The Return of Cataclysm? Eew. Sigma's Curse? Ugh. Pharoah Man's Tomb? Hey, that sounded good. "Pharoah Man's Tomb sounded good." I mused. "Yeah, that's the only one that sounded worthy enough of watching anyway."

After a long wait in the queue, we finally bought our tickets. We also bought popcorn, candy and fizzy drinks. Our shadow( Teisel) got himself the same.

Inside the Pharoah Man's Tomb's theatre

The lights went off as the movie started. Tron sat in the seat on my right. I sensed a dark presence when someone sat in the seat on my left. I took a quick glance and gagged when I saw who it was. Teisel looked just as shocked as I. We both glanced at Tron, before we turned our attention back to the movie. She haven't seen Teisel.

The movie entertained us a lot. But, the audience spoilt it. Someone kicked the back of my seat every few minutes. Teisel grabbed a handful of my popcorn a few times! His popcorn bowl was still full! Whenever the movie had even a slightest hint of a scary scene, someone screamed like a little girl. It wasn't Teisel that did that.

Two hours later

Someone decided to use the back of my head as target practise. Their ammo were popcorn and candy. Ugh, my poor, beautiful hair. My fingers felt sticky as they combed my hair. "Hey, I won't waste my food on your head." Teisel shrugged his shoulders( and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth) as I tried to kill him with my death-glare. I turned my attention back to the movie. After a few more minutes of popcorn and candy-ammo shot at my head, I decided enough was enough. I found my target: a teenaged brat. Before I raised my palm to where he sat, I made sure no one watched me. I then shot an invisible beam at him. Now that brat won't bother me anymore.

End of movie

"Well, that was a cheap ending!" Tron complained as we stepped out of the theatre.  
"Yeah, it was so obvious he was the culprit." I sighed in frustration. The ending was the stupidest "twist" I've ever seen in a movie. I turned my head around and noticed two men carried that teenaged brat out of the cinema. Well, it would be quite hard to get out of the theatre when you're encased in ice, no?

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	8. Glyde Got Ridden Over by a Rabbit

Chapter 8: Glyde Got Ridden Over by a Rabbit

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story,Berelf Island, Elmine Island (c) Steffie

Day 6

Tron's P.O.V.

It's Day 6 of my dating week, and I've chosen our next date destination: Yosyonke Island. We bought winter outfits, skis and snowboards before we arrived at Yosyonke Island. Glyde acted like he was one with the snow. He seemed to love snow even more than birds.

While we sculptured snowmen, I've noticed Glyde's hands seemed to have shot ice from out of their palms while he sculpted the snowman. I must've imagined it; he wore gloves for goodness sake! Afterwards, we climbed ontop the slope, then We skid down the slope. The icy winds whipped against my face as we slid down the slope. I felt as free as a bird. I needed this after I felt like a prisoner during those six days with the Avian Pirate.

After we had enough of skiing, we climbed back to the top of the slope. We stood on top with our snowboards in front of our feet. Hmm, where was Teisel? I haven't seen him since we went to the amusement park. Maybe he gave up after he realized Glyde wouldn't do anything?

I boarded down first with Glyde behind me. I had a funny feeling something had approached me. Footsteps thundered as this feeling became more and more intense. The footsteps became more and more close as I noticed a giant figure of white that approached me.  
"Watch out!" Glyde warned me as he pushed me off my snowboard. The figure trampled over him as I fell hard on the snow. I looked up and noticed the figure( which...hopped away) was a reaverbot. A reaverbot that was shaped like a...rabbit?

I got up from where I fell to check on Glyde. He laid quite still. My heart drummed against my chest as I leaned down to his side. I shook him gently. No response. I pressed my index and middle finger against his neck. No pulse. I rolled him onto his back. He looked so peaceful; like he was asleep. I pressed my ear against his heart. No heartbeat. I poked him in the belly. No response. My heart sunk when I realized the same man that us Bonnes despised died when he saved my life.

It can't be. He survived a lot worse. He survived after I defeated his Glyder. He survived after his original Mutti crashed into the sea. Heck, he even survived the train incident. Yet, this is how he died? "What a pathetic way to die.",I admitted,"Really, you were killed by a rabbit"  
"Who said I was dead?" Huh? I felt my blood rush down to my feet when that Avian King rose from where he laid. "Eek!" I screeched. That must've been a zombie! "Oh, I was just in a coma." The zombie scoffed as he got up to his feet.

Everything became black.

TO BE CONTINUED...

The rabbit reaverbot was the giant version. It would've KO'd MegaMan in one hit. 


	9. Teisel's Long Week

Chapter 9: Teisel's Long Week

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story,Berelf Island, Elmine Island (c) Steffie

Teisel's P.O.V.

Being a chaperon, mind you, can really make you tired. Especially to your sister and your dangerous rival.

Day 1

I watched silently as Tron and Glyde bought clothes. I couldn't believe how rude he was when my little sister asked what he thought of the grey nightdress she wore. Tron made him buy outfits that didn't suit Glyde's personality at all, as punishment. So far, so good. But, maybe I should check on them again tomorrow?

Day 2

A museum outing for a date? Doesn't Bird Boy know how to treat a lady? Speaking of how to treat a lady, I was ready to punch him when he became quite angry at Tron. He actually held onto her shoulders. I also noticed Tron was quite scared. That's another reason why I want Tron to have a chaperon. I was glad Glyde calmed down afterwards. He actually apologized to my sister for him being rude to her. Maybe I should watch them again to make sure he won't do it again?

Day 3

Operation: Make sure Glyde won't become all mushy with Tron had begun. I decided to take No. 40 with me as well. Everyone, besides Glyde, felt quite ill on the roller coaster ride. We all barfed, besides Bird Boy. Weird. When they were on the Big Wheel, I watched their every move. Good, they didn't do anything. When we rode in the bumper cars, I crashed into Glyde's car whenever he tried to get close to my sister.

I noticed they wanted to go on the Tunnel of Love next. No. 40 suggested to be my "date" to help with my disguise. I don't even want to know where he got that wig from. We sat behind the Peacock Pirate and Tron. Deep inside the tunnel, I've noticed Bird Boy tried to wrap his arm around Tron's shoulders. Hey, keep your mitts off! I made a low snarl. He stopped. Ah, he knew that's a warning! I snarled every time he tried to touch my second-youngest sibling during the entire trip. It worked. I finally did my job as Tron's chaperon well.

Day 4

I can't believe it; the waiter wouldn't allow me to go into the restaurant. Just because I didn't book a table. He then didn't want me to be anywhere near the property either. Well, the security guard didn't. I'm no stalker, security guard, even though you said I was. Sheesh. Mother, I'm sorry I didn't protect her today. I'll try harder next time.

Day 5

Thank goodness they chose a good movie. I would've died from the other movies' horrible storylines. Anyways, I was surprised when I noticed my seat's right next to Svelte Swan's. Did fate decide to mess with me? It was funny that someone kicked Glyde's chair every now and then. It was even more funny someone used Avian Avenger's head as candy target practise. Although I do wonder how that kid got encased in ice?

Day 6

I hid behind a tree which was a few feet away from Tron and Glyde. What happened was scary. Glyde got up as if he was only knocked out, not brutally trampled by that rabbit reaverbot. Yet he survived? I'm not surprised Tron fainted; I almost fainted when he rose as well. To my surprise, Avian Avenger actually helped Tron back to his airship. So, there's a bit of good deep down there?

But, Glyde was a weird boy. How did he survive all those accidents that could've killed him? Tron, I hope you've dated a human...

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	10. The Big Kiss

There is a Servbot 41, which existed in the Toron ni Kobun video game( but you must download it somehow). He's a Tron fanboy. Tron doesn't remember ever making him either.

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story,Berelf Island, Elmine Island (c) Steffie

Chapter 10: The Big Kiss

Day 7

Normal P.O.V., Rhyship Island

Tron's eyes shot open as she came to. She had the strangest feeling someone had watched her.  
"Huh? What am I doing here?" she mumbled as she realized she was inside the Mutti( but she was on Glyde's throne chair) instead of outside. Before she could think any further, her "rescuer" stood in front of her face.  
"Oh, you're awake." The Pretty Pirate stated without any feeling. He haven't seen, or didn't take note of, Tron's death-glare.  
"What did you do to me"  
"Me? You passed out after I came to. I really don't get why"  
"You didn't have a heartbeat or pulse.", Tron began as she ticked the list off her fingers," You didn't breathe. Your body was as cold as ice..."

"Like I said, I was in a coma." Glyde interrupted his date as he stepped away from his date. He excused himself as he went to pour a glass of water for the pirate princess.  
'That's a weird coma you had...' Tron pondered quietly. She started to wonder whether or not Glyde was actually a human being. His unusual ability to survive the most-harsh accidents that couldn't killed any human( even those with armour on) was one reason. His unnatural svelte body and effeminite physique the other. In fact, the list could go on.

Much later

"What are we doing for this date?" Tron asked as she munched on a slice of toast. She and Glyde sat in a coffee shop to have breakfast.  
"Nothing." Glyde snorted as he sipped some orange juice from his glass.  
"Huh?" Tron narrowed her eyes at her captive.  
"Well, there's one favour you must do for me. We should do it this afternoon. At 15:30, we'd be on this date for exactly a week. That's when we'll do it." The Avian King smirked behind his glass. Tron felt quite uncomfortable. What would he want to do to her? She turned her head around to see whether or not her big brother was nearby. Oh no. She was trapped. Glyde didn't even notice how upset his date was. She quietly prayed nothing bad would happen.

Hours went by as Glyde and Tron avoided each other. Little did they know, Teisel quietly watched them both. He hid behind a giant palm tree where Tron( and Glyde a few minutes later) strolled passed.  
"What's their problem? They ignored each other the entire morning." Teisel stated to Servbot No. 41, which held a "Tron + MegaMan 4Eva" banner he had always carried with him. Being the Tron fanboy he was, he insisted he should accompany the Bonne leader. No. 40 had his chance on Wednesday, so what not him?

15:25

Glyde lead Tron towards the outside of the Mutti. Teisel and Servbot 41 stalked them the entire way. After a few minutes, Glyde stopped at the front of Mutti's "beak". Tron stared into Glyde's eyes.  
"There's only one favour I want you to do for me"  
"Which is?" Tron asked in a frosty tone.  
"Kiss me"  
"Er, what"  
"We've never kissed during this entire week. How can we finish our date if we haven't even kissed yet"  
"Okay, we can kiss. Only on one condition"  
"Name it"  
"You shall never pester the Bonnes ever again, understand? As long as you shall live"  
"Fair enough." Glyde mused as his fingers tapped his chin.

"What are they talking about?" Teisel growled as he watched his sister and his rival talk to one another. Little did Teisel know, the servbots quietly flew the Gesellschaft close to where the Mutti was. "I don't know"  
"Hey, why did Bird Boy cup Tron's chin? And why did he tilt her chin up like that"  
"I really don't know"  
"Ack?! Why did they kiss each other like that?!!?! Of all the boys Tron could choose from, why him? Our dearly departed mother would've had a fit. Next she'll tell me she's in love with that Blue Boy." Teisel pulled his hair out as his face became even more red as his eyes.

I'm gonna kill that Bird Boy!!" Teisel snarled as he started to march up to his sister and his victim. The Bonne leader decided Glyde should kiss his fist next. To his surprise, Tron and Glyde got inside the Mutti and walked out with her parcels in their hands.  
"Our date's finally over, Teisel." Tron smiled in relief as she saw the welcomed sight of her brother. She didn't care what she said sounded corny, she was just relieved to see a familiar face.

Much later, Gesellschaft's bathroom

"Ugh, I must get that awful taste of Glyde out of my mouth! He tasted like oil and steel mixed! Yuck!" Tron gurgled as she brushed her teeth with vigorousness. After she was done, she stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She collapsed sideways onto her bed in exhaustion. Her eldest brother sat at the foot of her bed. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"You've endured the most horrible date you've ever had in your life just to prove to me you're capable of defending yourself?" Teisel grinned in amusement. Tron moaned in embarrasment as she buried her face into her duvet. Teisel chuckled in amusement and relief.

"I'm glad Glyde never hurt you, or did anything else to you." Teisel admitted as Tron rolled onto her side to have a better view of her brother.  
"But, he was the most boring guy to be with. I couldn't even have a good conversation with him. Not to mention the fact we were forced into dating one another. He also didn't have a romantic bone in his body"  
"So, you never found any secrets about him"  
"He lost his family that used to live on Calbania Island from a natural disaster. Lex Loathe found him and took Glyde under his wing"  
"Oh"  
"He said he built his fortress over the house he used to live in"  
"I'm afraid he just lied to make you feel sorry for him, Tron. Glyde built his fortress over some ruins. There were never any houses built there."

Mr. Loathe's ship, Mr. Loathe's office

"Good work, Glyde. You managed to accomplish the simple task I've given you. You even kept the same girl the entire week. Although, I'm still worried that you've only spent one-twentieth of your cash you had in your bank account"  
"Thank you, sir." Glyde bowed. The henchman suddenly clutched his forehead in pain. He groaned as the pain worsened.  
"Are you okay?" "I'm okay, sir. Just a mild headache." Glyde sighed as the pain left as soon as it came.  
"Good. You're dismissed, Glyde"  
"Excellent, sir." Mr. Loathe's most loyal henchman bowed again before he left the office.

As Glyde closed the door, the pain came back again. The henchman clutched his head again. He panicked as he rushed into the nearest bathroom. He locked the door as soon as he entered the room. He stood in front of the mirror. He lifted his fringe out of his fringe. What saw him was what he least expected.

All three of his eyes glowed red.  
"The Elder System's back?"

THE END 


End file.
